Karina Mailand
by Keiradon
Summary: Karina, a Cherokee Russian Pre-Teen, is sent to her mother in the UK after 6 years with no communication. Once she begins attending Hogwarts she begins to realize how sheltered she really was about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and what is soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

"You're mother is just trying to do whats best for you, 'Ina."  
>"If she cares so much, she should keep me in <em>this<em> country. I've seen her once since she left and now she wants to be close to me?" Karina, a thirteen-year old girl, looked at her father, exasperated. She was average height for her age with dark brown hair that reached past her shoulder blades. She had seafoam green eyes, light olive skin and defined cheek bones. Her eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a sneer. "Oh Kariiiina," she began mocking her mothers English accent. "come to Britain Kariiiina. You'll love it here, love. I left you when you were 6 and never looked back." the accent faded and her own voice took charge at the end of the sentence. A concoction of disgust and rage tainting her voice. Her father was a tall man by the name of Totum. He bore heavy cheek bones as well, but lacked the more causaian characteristics of his daughter.

"'Ina." He began, leaving her desk's chair and taking a seat at the end of her bed. Karina quickly shuffled away from her father, and huddled herself at the opposite side of the bed, knees pulled to her chest. He frowned at her reaction but continued. "I know you mom-"

"Mother." Karina hissed, interrupting him.

"Yes, well, I know Krehea hurt you after our divorce but she has a right to have a say in your education. And I agree with her on this decision. Hogwarts is a great school – one of the best. You'll be learning under Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards I've ever met." Her fathers voice was cool as he attempted to persuaded her.

"The school isn't my problem, Dad. It's _her._ I don't want to live with her. She's evil– ".

"Don't talk about your mother like that. She's not evil!" Totum snapped standing up. "And you can stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays, the same as Nurse." His lips pressed together tightly and Karina could see he was done with their discussion. "You're sending your owl tomorrow." He managed as his face began to redden before he left the room. Karina frowned as her father made his leave, and slumped over on her bed and grabbed hold of her pillow, wrapping herself around it. Her eyes looked to her owl cage on the other side of her room where Kapir, her Saw-whet Owl, was sat.

"Kapir." She called. The owl turned its head to her and gave a click of acknowledgment. "I hope you fall into the ocean." Said Karina, plainly. Kapir puffed his chest and shook himself violently, unhappy with her. He gave a few more clicks and a hoot before turning away from her, his feathers still puffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Karina's disappointment, Kapir had a successful 2 day journey. Karina scolded him for delivering the letter, but still felt obliged to reward him with a mouse, which he gladly accepted. The next week was a blur of packing and bickering with her father. Even though the school term wouldn't be starting until September 2nd, Karina had to leave for London early. She needed to get situated at her mothers home, and buy school supplies(she wouldn't be flying more luggage than necessary). As more days passed and her flight date closing in, Karina's father called her to the dinning room two nights before her departure. Karina's hair was tied up sloppily and her sleep wear was far too large for her. Her red and grey plaid button-up shirt went to her mid-thighs and the sleeves near her knees. Her grey sweatpants were easily 4 sizes too big, the extra material gathering at her ankles as she shuffled from her room to the dinning area, making sure not the trip.

"I've bought you pajamas that fit. You can't possibly expect to take those with you." Said her father as she came into view.

"Oh, but I do plan on it. They're comfy."Said Karina as she sat across from her dad at the table. "My favorite show is on." She continued. "You've bothered me." Totum shot Karina a look, which she immediately understood and slouched into the dining chair.  
>"This is serious, 'Ina. I need you to listen." He said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "When you get to Hogwarts you're going to hear things, names in particular, that you've never come across before. And you need to know what people are talking about and to stay safe." Totum looked at his daughter, who stared back at him, blankly and there was a moment of silence between them.<p>

"Okay?" Karina managed. What kind of names would she possibly need to know? Where there other words for "wand" or something she though, doubtful.

"A little over ten years ago, Karina, there was a dark movement in England – no, Europe as a whole." Her fathers voice was low as he spoke. "A dark wizard was rising into power, and though he wasn't greatly feared in the United State, he was a large threat over seas. He killed... Many. Hundreds probably."

"Voldemort?" Karina chimed, looking bright. Totum's eyes widened and he leaned back into his seat.

"You know of him?" He asked.

"I go to school, Dad... He was kill by the Potter family. And all of his followers, Death Eaters right? Well they're in Azkaban now." Said Karina, her eyes narrowed, a smug look coming across her face.

"Wha-No!" Her father shouted, and his slammed his fists onto the table."What the hell are they teaching you?" He cried. Karina jumped at her fathers reaction.

"Okay okay, what then?" Karina asked.

"Voldemort killed the Potters, Karina! Only their son survived. He survived the killing curse – now he goes to Hogwarts. You'll be in the same year together. But the focus here is that Voldemort is _not_ dead Karina. There are rumors of his return. And the Death Eaters were not caught. People lied their way through accusations. You need to be aware of this, Karina. You need to be aware of your surroundings and know which wizards and witches you should be around." Totum's dark eyes searched his daughter for understanding. Before she could reply, he added something. "There are 4 houses at Hogwarts. You're sorted into them based off characteristics. Ravenclaw, the house of intellectual and wise. Gryffindor the house of the courageous and braver. Hufflepuff is the house of the dedicated and loyale. And then there is Slytherin. Karina. Mark my words. Of all the dark wizards and witches that have come from Hogwarts, Slytherin is the lead."  
>"So avoid Slytherins?" Karina asked, her eyebrows arched. If Hogwarts was so dangerous and the darkest Wizard of the current age was coming back into power, why was she being carted over there?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Fly safe Kapir." Karina kissed her owl on the beak and then threw her arm out. Kapir leaped from her finger and then the small owl was off. "You're sure he'll find his way to her house?" She turned around from her window to her father. He had his wand out muttering spells to seal her suitcases.

"Owls always find a way to get where they're supposed to go." Her father assured her as the final bag was sealed. As they both drug the bags from her room to the living area, Karina gave a final look back to her room and the hallway. Time seemed painfully slow, as if Karina were trying to run a race through marmalade and honey. By the time her suitcases were packed into the car and the engine was running, Karina felt as though a month had past. Her heart raced and she felt the toast and butter from breakfast coming to her throat. "Buckle your safety belt." Totum reminded her as he buckled his own and put the car into reverse. After a moment, the car began backing out of the drive way. Karina did as she was told and felt her heart pounding harder and louder as they pulled away from her home. She didn't dare say anything. Karina held onto her breath, suppressing the sick feelings, and closed her eyes.  
>"How long until we get to the airport?" Asked Karina, opening her eyes and looking to her father.<p>

"Not even an hour. Traffic shouldn't be a problem." Totum said and flashed his daughter a wide smile.

"Did you bewitch the car, Dad?" Karina frowned and leaned her head against the window, feeling exausted. She heard a chuckle, and knew he had.

"Of course not, that would be _illegal._" These words met Karina like numbered sheep and before long, her eyes were closing and the sound of the engine melted away. The stress of the past few days proved to much.

When Karina awoke, Her father had the car door open and all her luggage through customs.

"'Ina, we're here. Time to get up, your flight leaves in 45 minutes." Totum said and shook her shoulder. Karina's vision blurred for a few seconds as she tried adjusting to the light. "'Ina. Up." Her father leaned over her and unfastened her safety belt.

"I'm up, I'm up. Sorry." She said with a groan and sluggishly removed her legs from the car and found the pavement outside. Karina quickly stood as a car honked behind her and slammed the door shut. She looked behind her to the car that had honked to scowl, but saw a large red sign next to her. "15 MINUTE DROP OFF" it read, and Karina's heart sank. She turned to Totum who was tucking his pockets in, unaware of his daughters distress. "Dad." He looked up and smiled.

"Yes, honey?" He said.

"You're just dropping me off? You're not even seeing me onto the plane? It's just... This?" Karina asked, feeling the toast welcoming itself back to her throat. Her face got hot as she saw her dads features drop and her fear was confirmed.

"I didn't think I needed to walk you to the terminal. I don't want to make this leave any more difficult than it needs to." Said Totum. He walked over to Karina and hugged her tightly. "You know I'll come visit you, 'Ina. I'll plan a visit for the Spring Holiday." Karina was tense in her fathers hug and felt hot tears filling her eyes. Dads just dumping me here and leaving, she thought bitterly and she pulled away from her fathers embrace.

"Fine. I'll see you at Easter then." She snapped, head lowered and violently wiped her face, sure to smug away the few tears that had trickled down.

"Karina, stop it. You're making this worse than it has to-" Totum was cut off by honking and turned to see the same car waiting to pull into the drop off area. When he turned back to Karina she had snatched her carry on bag from the ground and shot her father a pained look.

"I'll let you go. Don't wanna make it any more difficult, ya know?" Karina choaked, bitterly. Before her father could reply, she made a dash for the automatic doors of the check-in center.


End file.
